1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snare-adjusting device for a snare drum, and more particularly to a snare-adjusting device that maintains tension of a snare steadily.
2. Description of Related Art
Snare drums are percussion instruments used in drum kits and for marching bands.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional snare drum has a drum body, a snare and a conventional snare-adjusting device (80).
The drum body is an open cylinder having an annular sidewall and skins mounted over each opening. One skin is a contact skin, one skin is a snare skin.
The snare is mounted over and abuts the snare skin of the drum body for adjusting a timbre of the snare drum and has two ends. The two ends are mounted on the annular sidewall opposite to each other, at least one is mounted adjustably.
The snare-adjusting device (80) is mounted on the annular sidewall of the drum body, is attached to one of the ends of the snare to adjust the timbre of the snare drum by adjusting a tension of the snare and has a base (81) and a fastening assembly (82).
The base (81) is hollow, is mounted on the annular sidewall of the drum body and has a contact end and a snare end.
The fastening assembly (82) is mounted slidably through the base (81) from contact end to snare end, respectively protrudes out of the ends of the base (81) and has a shaft (821) and a slider (822).
The shaft (821) is mounted rotatably through the base (81) and has a contact end, a snare end and a head (8211). The contact end of the shaft (821) protrudes out of the contact end of the base (81). The snare end of the shaft (821) is threaded. The head (821) is attached securely to the contact end of the shaft (821).
The slider (822) is mounted slidably in the base (81), is mounted rotatably around the snare end of the shaft (821) and has a snare end and a snare mount (8221). The snare end of the slider (822) protrudes out of the snare end of the base (81). The snare mount (8221) is mounted on the snare end of the slider (822), is attached to the end of the snare and is moved upward and downward when the head (821) is rotated to adjust tension of the snare and change the timbre.
However, in use, beating the drum causes the timbre to change because vibrations cause the slider (822) to unwind along the shaft (821) allowing the snare to become slack, meaning the head must be readjusted when performing to ensure high sound quality. However, this distracts a player's concentration and may cause mistiming, missed cues or the like.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a snare-adjusting device for a snare drum to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.